


Thanksgiving Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #451: Giving Thanks. </p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> Mpreg.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #451: Giving Thanks. 
> 
> **Warning(s):** Mpreg.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Thanksgiving Night

~

It had been a long night. As Severus stared down at Harry and their son, sleeping soundly, he exhaled, silently giving thanks. 

Opening his eyes, Harry looked up at Severus. “Are you all right?” he whispered.

“Me?” Severus snorted softly. “I’m not the one who laboured all night to give birth.” 

Harry smiled. “It would have been easier on you if it had been you, wouldn’t it?” he asked shrewdly. “You have a hard time seeing me in pain.” 

“That obvious, was it?” Severus sighed, clasping Harry’s hand. 

“Just to me.” He squeezed Severus’ fingers. “Thank you.”

“For?” 

“Being you.” 

~


End file.
